wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor: Tokelau
1 Daniel played the hidden immunity idol on Day 9, nullifying 6 votes against him. 2 Wendy played the hidden immunity idol on Day 18, nullifying 2 votes against her. 3 Kendra played the hidden immunity idol on Day 24, nullifying 5 votes against her. Episodes Episode 01 The sixteen castaway are marooned in Tokelau, where they will fight for the title of Sole Survivor. Upon arrival, the season is revealed to be a battle of the Sexes, and things get off to a very heated start when the men and women have to snatch things from the boat. The tribes eventually part ways towards their camps. The all-women Atafu tribe arrives at their camp first, and Barbara immediately takes the lead by starting them off on shelter and fire. While working on the shelter, Cheyenne proposes a four-way alliance between herself, Kendra, Sandy, and Wendy, all of whom accept. On the all-male Nukunonu, tensions flare over the leadership position between Adam and Daniel. Most of the tribe takes Adam's side, but Mohammed sides with Daniel to ensure he got his jury vote (running under the assumption that the men would dominate pre-merge and likely all make the jury). The Atafu tribe is the first to get fire when Mackenzie starts it. At the immunity challenge, the men go in extremely overconfident, and wind up getting demolished by the women. Returning to camp, everyone is looking at Daniel to be the first one out. Realizing this, Daniel panics and blurts out that he has a hidden immunity idol. Adam, figuring that Daniel isn't very smart anyway, organizes a vote against Mohammed. Later that night at Tribal, Mohammed is voted out 6-1-1 vote. Daniel then proceeds to think he is an absolute mastermind. Episode 02 Daniel returns to camp extremely confident, and the tribe is heavily annoyed. Tony decides to form a trio between himself, Philip, and Wilson, although Adam still thinks there's an alliance of six. the next morning at Atafu, Felicity finds the hidden immunity idol while collecting water. Quickly, she forms an alliance with Wendy, who plans to use the information to her advantage and possibly take Felicity out. At the reward challenge, the tribes compete for fishing supplies, and the girls own yet again. Furious, the men break into a huge argument when they return to camp. Daniel then gloats about how he is causing so much dysfunction, despite not doing a damn thing. Back over with the girls, Wendy tells Felicity about a plot she uncovered via Cheyenne about the other girls voting her out. In truth, Cheyenne and the rest of the women (including her alliance, Tanya, Barbara, and Mackenzie) planned to vote her out. Felicity contemplates giving Wendy the idol. At the immunity challenge, the guys win for once, sending Atafu to Tribal Council. Felicity meets with Cheyenne and Wendy, who "plan" to use the idol to save Wendy and send Barbara (the leader of the huge alliance) home. Felicity gives Wendy the idol before heading to Tribal. There, when Jeff asks for idols to be played, Felicity is stunned when Wendy doesn't stand. Felicity is then sent home in a 7-1 vote, and Wendy is elated to have tricked her out of the idol. However, only Cheyenne and Wendy know of this... Episode 03 The Atafu tribe returns to camp united. Cheyenne and Wendy meet up and are thrilled about their unanimous blindside, and form a final two pact. Kendra even has her own suspicions of the two, but Sandra dismisses them as paranoia. Meanwhile, Mackenzie, Barbara, and Tanya realize that there's already an alliance of four among them, and form a pact. On the Nukunonu beach, Daniel actually discovers the hidden immunity idol, and proclaims himself the winner of the game. Adam and Tony talk in the woods about things further down the line, and form a final two pact, which neither of them plan on keeping. At the reward challenge, the women kick ass yet again, and win their luxury items. Barbara searches for the idol, not knowing Wendy has it, while Mackenzie and Tanya try to socialize with Cheyenne and Wendy. The divided alliance of six on Nukunonu decides to vote off Daniel if they lose again. Tempting fate, the guys lose immunity again. Before Tribal, nobody bothers to keep the fact Daniel's going a secret, still thinking his idol is fake. At Tribal Council, Daniel proves them wrong by playing his idol and sending his nemesis, Adam, out the door. Everyone is stunned. Episode 04 Daniel returns to camp loving that he destroyed Adam. Tony is concerned for his own stance in the game, with such a loose cannon around. John talks to Tony and successfully gets into his alliance, creating an alliance of four. Gregg seems to have no vested interest in the game, keeping quiet and not doing much. Over on Atafu, Mackenzie contemplates quitting the game due to the recent downpour of rain. Tanya helps her recover, though, saying Mackenzie would never forgive herself if she quit. Kendra starts to think about the idol and where it could be found, even asking her alliance if they have it (to which Wendy lies that she doesn't). The men win the reward challenge, which is a day at the spa, much to the girls' envy. During the reward, Daniel finds a clue to yet another immunity idol, and cackles evilly in the confessional. back at Atafu, Mackenzie is genuinely upset, and gets into an argument with Barbara after she tells her to get over it. The Atafu tribe's low morale dooms them at immunity, and they are sent to Tribal Council. Mackenzie pleas to the majority alliance to vote Barbara out, and they comply. That night at Tribal Council, Barbara is voted out for her abrasive personality. Episode 05 Returning from Tribal, Mackenzie is relieved to have Barbara gone, although Tanya reminds her they're still in a minority. Kendra is growing tired of the unanimous votes, however, and confesses wanting to cause some havoc to Sandra. The next day, before the reward challenge, Daniel finds yet another hidden idol for himself. At the reward challenge, the tribes are unexpectedly shaken up with a swap. The new Atafu tribe holds Daniel, Gregg, Kendra, Mackenzie, Philip, and Tanya, while the new Nukunonu is comprised of Cheyenne, John, Sandra, Tony, Wendy and Wilson. The Atafu tribe wins reward, which is some food. On the Nukunonu beach, the tribemates greet each other gleefully. Cheyenne and Tony even talk to each other one on one, and right away, they both realize how threatening the other is. Sandra goes right to work by talking to the guys about the majority alliance on the original Atafu, and even contemplates flipping her vote. Over on Atafu, Daniel immediately declares himself the leader, much to everyone's displeasure. Philip finally starts doing things, saying that his mission had been compromised by the swap. He talks to Mackenzie and Tanya, who find him adorable and form a final three deal with him. Kendra can't find common ground with any of her tribemates, though, and is thrown on the outside. Luckily for her, Atafu wins immunity. At Nukunonu's Tribal Council, it appears as if it'll be a 3-3 tie, however Sandra delivers a shocking blow to Cheyenne and Wendy by joining the guys to vote out Cheyenne. Dumbfounded, Cheyenne has her torch snuffed and Wendy is left to battle against the entire tribe. Episode 06 Wendy is left completely blindsided by Cheyenne's exit, and is not happy when she returns to camp with Nukunonu. She admits that she'd hoped to not have to use the idol until the merge, and that Sandra would stay loyal. But she also realizes that she can't let Tony get to the merge. Sandra also confesses that the only reason she flipped was because she felt like a third wheel. On Atafu, Kendra manages to talk to Mackenzie and Tanya about the three of them sticking together, and they happily oblige, despite their deal with Philip. All while this is happening, Daniel believes they're trying to decide democratically which one of them has to leave if the tribe loses. At reward, the Atafus are shocked to see Cheyenne gone. Atafu wins yet another challenge, this time for a picnic at sea. During said picnic, Philip finds an idol clue. On Nukunonu, Wendy tries to negotiate with the men, to almost no avail. Nukunonu loses the immunity challenge, unfortunately for Wendy. She fails to look worried coming back to camp, however, which worries Wilson. he conspires with Tony to throw their votes on Sandra, just in case Wendy has an idol. Tony agrees, and at tribal Council, Wilson predicted it correctly. Wendy played her idol, and Sandra fell through the door as the sixth person voted out of the game, in a 2-1-0 vote. Episode 07 Atafu and Nukunonu finally merged into the gold Madabu tribe. Kendra immediately pulled Wendy into the female alliance, saying that if the girls wanted any hope of surviving they needed to stick together. Mackenzie worked to convince Philip to join the women so that they could go to the final three together, and he happily complied, although Tony was also working to assemble his alliance with himself, Philip, John and Wilson. Daniel and Gregg also agreed to work with Tony (though they planned to blindside him eventually using the idol). During the merge feast, Kendra found another clue to an idol, and quickly found one of her own. At the immunity challenge, Wendy won herself guaranteed safety. Going into Tribal Council, the votes were completely split along gender lines, despite the women's attempts to sway Philip. Tanya was voted out for being the strongest woman, and became the first member of the jury. Episode 08 Returning to camp, Gregg's blood pressure dropped to dangerously low levels and he fainted. He was immediately pulled from the game, dropping with number of castaways left to eight. Kendra, Mackenzie, and Wendy saw no plausible way they could escape a Pagonging, until Kendra revealed her idol. On the guys side of camp, Tony was in complete control, having deals made with everyone. He searched for the idol, yet failed to find it. Wilson confessed that he saw Tony as a threat, and realized he'd eventually need to cut him loose if he wanted to win. At the reward challenge, John won, and got to select two people to go on a movie reward with him; he chose Daniel and Wilson. Returning to camp, while Tony and Philip were off collecting water, Kendra, Mackenzie, and Wendy searched through the guys' bags. They quickly discovered Daniel had his own immunity idol, to which they planned to take advantage of. On the movie reward, John formed a final three deal with Wilson and Daniel. Wilson admits that he's trying to play a better social game to give himself more options. At the immunity challenge, Tony pulls off a win, with John coming in a close second. Back at camp, Mackenzie put on a sob story to get out of the guys' alliance which girl was going home. When they said Kendra, the girls immediately put a plan into action. That night at Tribal, they acted helpless at the hands of the men. After votes were cast, Kendra pulled out her immunity idol and surprised everyone. John was sent home in a shocking twist of fate. Episode 09 The remaining girls were excited coming back from tribal, as they had survived finally. However, cracks were quickly forming among the guys' alliance. Wilson negotiated with the women behind Tony's back to blindside him. Daniel also approached Mackenzie about a potential final four with him and the women, although Mackenzie (knowing Daniel had the idol) questioned him about what he had to off to their alliance. Disregarding the fact that THEY needed HIM, Daniel offered her his idol, which she said she would think about. Meanwhile, Tony was very worried that his alliance could break apart at the worst possible moment, and Philip was just hiding in the shadows. At the reward challenge, the castaways competed alongside their family members, and Wendy wound up winning. She chose Kendra and Mackenzie to go with her on a yacht trip. While the girls were away, Tony tried to unify the guys, to no avail aside from their not-so-comforting reassurance that they'd stick together. On the reward, Mackenzie revealed to her alliance Daniel's offer, and the girls planned to use it in conjunction with Wilson's offer to take the idol from Daniel and vote him out. Tony won another immunity challenge, and the plan was set in motion. Daniel gave Mackenzie his idol, and that night at Tribal, Wilson decided to make a bold move by flipping to the girls, potentially cementing his spot in the final four with three weaker opponents. Daniel left shouting accusations of riggage and whatnot. Episode 10 Tony and Philip were stunned when they returned to camp. Tony promised all out war in the confessional, while the women took Wilson aside and informed them about the idol they'd tricked Daniel out of, just to insure he'd stick with them. Wilson then went to do some damage control with Tony and Philip, saying he needed to gain the girls' trust so that they'd have a false sense of security. Tony obviously does not buy it, which Wilson expected. At the reward challenge, Wilson wins and chooses to take Kendra on a picnic. back at camp, Tony sends Philip on a mission to search through the girls things, and discovers Mackenzie has an idol. When Kendra and Wilson return, Tony tells Wilson, who already knew that he'd have to do something about it. They concocted a quite devious plan. Wilson won the immunity challenge, much to his delight. He went to find out that the women were voting for Tony, and then plotted with Philip and Tony to vote for Wendy. At Tribal Council, the women were shocked to see a tie occur, and it quickly became deadlocked. Tony and Wendy were immune due to begin the ones who got votes, while Wilson was immune from the challenge. Philip, Kendra, and Mackenzie were each forced to draw a rock. Mackenzie wound up drawing the rock, as Wilson had hoped, and became the next member of the jury. Kendra was particularly furious, and promised Mackenzie that she'd avenge her. Episode 11 Kendra was particularly furious when the final five returned to camp, lunging at Wilson and requiring restraint from Wendy. It seemed rather clear-cut where everyone stood, and the two girls saw no point in trying to break the guys' alliance. At the reward challenge, Tony emerged victorious, and took Philip and Wilson with him on his trip. Back at camp, Wendy and Kendra tried to plot their next move by agreeing to try and use Philip as a swing. On the reward, tensions flare between Tony and Wilson as they try to decide which woman should go. When the returned to camp, Philip was immediately the swing vote, per the girls' plan. At the immunity challenge, Philip edged out a win, not helping matters for the extremely divided final five. Both sides tried to pull Philip to their side, but he remained undecided until Tribal. When the votes came in, it was two vote Wilson, and three votes Kendra. Wendy could only watch as she became the last woman standing. Finale Coming back to camp once more, Tony was confident that the men could beat Wendy in immunity and send her packing. However, Wendy would beg to differ. Wilson and Philip walked off into the woods in the morning to make a last-minute final two pact against Tony. At the first immunity challenge of the final rounds, it came down to Wilson and Wendy, but ultimately, the sole remaining female snatched the win. With Wendy immune, Wilson and Tony approached her to vote out Philip. However, she quickly turned around and told Philip, quickly turning him against Tony and Wilson. At Tribal Council, the vote was deadlocked between Philip and Tony, who were sent to make fire. Tony quickly won the challenge, and Philip was sent to the jury. Early on day thirty-eight, the final three were awoken for their rites of passage ceremony to commemorate the thirteen others who had failed to make it this far. Afterwards, they went straight to an endurance-based final immunity challenge. All three held out for a while, with tony and Wilson both aiming to beat Wendy. Wilson was the first to drop after a couple of hours on a narrow pedestal. Wendy struggled a while, almost falling off and breaking her entire game. In the end, however, Wendy pulled it out and beat Tony to cement her place in the final two. Coming back to camp, Wendy didn't talk to either Tony or Wilson, leaving them both completely in the dark. In the end, Wendy finally ended Tony's game, making him the final jury member. The night of day thirty-nine, Wendy and Wilson attended the final tribal council of the game. Wendy explained that her original strategy was to take charge and dominate on a strategic level, which had to be modified to looking weak after she was in a minority. Wilson claimed that he was never in any true danger of going home by making moves to gain people's trust and using them to his advantage. The jury was a little bitter, but for the most part kept their cool, until Tony came up and brutally tore into Wendy for her decision to eliminate him, despite Wilson being the more likable of the two. When the jury voted, Wendy received the votes of Tanya, Mackenzie, and Kendra. Wilson received the votes of John, Philip, and Tony. It came down to Daniel, who was angry at both finalists. He wound up voting for Wendy, because she was hot. In a narrow 4-3 vote, Wendy was crowned the winner of Survivor: Tokelau! Elimination Chart ~